


Wednesday Hotakainen

by wavewright62



Category: Addams Family (TV 1964), Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Crossover, Fanart, Gen, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25367587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wavewright62/pseuds/wavewright62
Summary: Just a typical day on the boat with the Swan of Tuonela painted on the bow, nothing more, nevermore
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Wednesday Hotakainen

**Author's Note:**

> Cast: Ensi as Wednesday, Aino as Morticia, Eino as Uncle Fester, Tuuli as Grandmama, Saku as Lurch (he's just not Gomez), Veeti as Puggsly, and special guest appearance by Kaino as The Thing

Aino gazed up at the clouds looming overhead. “It looks like a delightful thunderstorm is coming. Ensi, please put out the rain cups.”

The little girl nodded, picking up a stack of plastic cups she’d coloured a solid black using a box of markers. She went around the boat, placing cups at strategic points to catch rainwater.

Eino clapped his hands together in glee, “Perfect weather! Veeti, let’s go try out that experiment!” A flash of lightning was closely followed by thunder. Eino and Veeti could be heard topsides yelping with delight.

Tuuli popped her head out of the galley, tendrils of acrid steam wafting around her fuzzy hair, “Lunch is almost ready!”

Saku looked slightly green as he lurched along the deck and peered into the galley.

“Viper stew!,” Tuuli grinned. Saku groaned, shaking his head.

“My favourite!,” Veeti clambered down the ladder, clapping his hands as the steaming cauldron was brought to the table. “Did these vipers bring us the lightning? ‘Cause LOOK!”

Eino popped a lightbulb into his mouth, waggling his eyebrows with glee as it lit up. “See? The rig worked perfectly!”

“Let’s try it on the radio!”

“That’s my boy,” Tuuli cackled.

The boat’s horn sounded just as Ensi returned from setting out the cups. “That’s the mail,” she cried. She knocked on the hatch to the lower cabins, whereupon a hand emerged, brandishing two letters. “Thank you, Auntie Kaino,” Ensi said politely as she received the letters. Wordlessly Kaino pulled the hatch shut as her hand retreated.

“Letters recalling Veeti and Ensi to the school,” Aino showed the letters to Saku.

“I don’t need to go to school, mamma,” Ensi stated, “the spirits are teaching me everything I need to know.”

“And Kalevala,” Saku intoned.

“Quite right, darlings,” Aino agreed, “that’s more important now.”

[](https://i.imgur.com/tp0Wog5.png)


End file.
